


ACoTaR smut requests

by orphan_account



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACoTaR threesome, Elriel, F/F, F/M, Feysand fluff, Fluff and Smut, Illyrian smut, Morrigan (ACoTaR) smut, Multi, POV Azriel, POV Elain, POV Morrigan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, acotar smut, elriel smut, feysand smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ACoTaR smut, feel free to request anything (and I mean anything, I will literally write whatever).
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Elain Archeron/Azriel/Morrigan, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Morrigan/Original Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52





	1. Sinful Solstice

**Elain's POV**

Elain couldn't help but notice how good Azriel looked with his hair slightly tousled, black shirt ever so slightly askew and a rare spot of light catching his sharp cheekbone. He grinned, showing off perfect teeth and drawing attention to the curves of his lips. Elain bit her lip and forced herself to look away. It was painfully obvious that the shadowsinger was in love with Morrigan, and why wouldn't he? Elain eyed Mor's generous curves and gorgeous face, watching the way she tossed her golden hair over a shoulder, exposing a long, thin neck and delicate shoulders.  
Elain stood up abruptly. "I'm going to fetch more food," she announced to the room in general, then hurried away to the kitchen. She stared down at a pudding and her breathing hitched for a moment. She heard someone walking in and whirled around, smiling slightly when she spotted Azriel standing in the doorway. "Can I help?" he asked. Elain smiled and shook her head. "I don't actually think we need anything, it's fine. I don't know why I thought we did in the first place."  
Azriel laughed and Elain could have fainted dead away. They headed back into the living room and Cassian cleared his throat dramatically. "Look up," he drawled, jerking his chin at the doorway above their heads. Azriel glanced up and coughed, glaring at Cassian, who merely smirked and shrugged back. Elain peered up as well and finally noticed the sprig of mistletoe hanging merrily from the doorway. "Ah," she squeaked, glancing at Azriel, who in turn was looking very uncomfortable.  
"I can just..." Elain whispered, gesturing at her cheek, but Az shook his head. "It's fine," he whispered back, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. Elain sucked in a breath in surprise, straightening up and stiffening before slowly relaxing and stepping forward a bit, deepening the kiss.  
Cassian whistled and Feyre cleared her throat, laughing, so Elain pulled away quickly and hurried back to her seat while trying to hide her blush. She glanced over at Mor, only to see that the female was staring at her as well.

**Azriel's POV**

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Elain looked so pretty in her pale pink dress, and he could still feel the imprint of her soft lips against his. He shifted around in his seat, trying to hide his growing erection, but it wouldn't stay hidden for long. It didn't help that he wouldn't stop imagining the sounds that Elain would make if said erection was buried deep inside her. He looked over at Elain and smiled nervously, then muttered an excuse about going to bed to the others. As he left the room he sent a tiny shadow to Elain's chair. He flicked his eyes towards her and saw her stiffen, then smile in anticipation. Oh, gods, Azriel would never forget this. He kept walking slowly, waiting for Elain to follow. He kept an ear pricked, then finally heard the sounds of a chair scraped back and a surprisingly realistic yawn. A moment later, Elain had appeared in the doorway and was walking towards him.  
"What is it?" she asked innocently. "You said you wanted to meet me out he—"  
Her words were cut off by Azriel thrusting his hands into her soft, golden brown hair and claiming her mouth vigorously with his. She let out a quiet moan and melted into his arms, brushing up againt his throbbing erection. "Is this okay?" Az murmured against her lips. Elain moaned again in response. Az took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and oh, gods, her lips were so warm and he couldn't wait to take her to bed. He called on the shadows in the hallway to move them upstairs into her room and Elain pulled away, shocked.  
No, she wasn't okay with this and he would never be able to look her in the eye again—  
Elain smiled coyly and walked over to sit on her bed. "What is this, shadowsinger?" she asked.  
"You know exactly what this is," Azriel responded, his words a guttural growl. Elain bit her lip and traced a hand along her mattress. "Do I?" she asked quietly.  
Azriel walked over to her and pushed her delicate shoulders gently, laying her down on the bed. Her cheeks were flushed, doe-brown eyes shining and her tousled hair was spread out against the blanket. He leaned over her until their faces were parallel with one another. "I've never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly," Elain breathed.  
Azriel grinned. "Then your wish is about to come true, darling."  
He leaned down and claimed her mouth again, a rough, open kiss. Their tongues swirled together and her teeth tugged hard on his lip, hard enough that he barely noticed her hands fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He chuckled against her mouth and grabbed her wrists, pressing them up above her head and shackling them for the time being with soft bands of shadow. He quickly tugged his shirt off and leaned down again, undoing the shackles with a wave of his hand. She pressed against him and he groaned, then pulled away from her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders. He pushed her dress down and sucked on her collarbone, and Elain let out a quiet moan.

**Elain's POV**

Elain writhed out from underneath Az and fumbled with the back of her dress, searching for the zip. Azriel gripped her shoulders carefully and turned her around, then unzipped the dress for her. She turned again and let it fall from her shoulders, pooling around her knees and exposing her breasts to the air. Azriel studied her face carefully and Elain watched as his tongue edged out and wet his lips. His eyes flicked downwards and Elain bit her lip, breathing heavily. "May I..." Az asked, gesturing. Elain nodded, feeling her face heat up.  
Az lay her down on the bed again carefully and pulled her dress the rest of the way off, leaving her in only her underwear. He lay carefully above her and pressed gentle, teasing kisses to her collarbone and traced down and around one breast in ever tightening circles. Elain felt her nipples peak in anticipation and she rubbed her legs together, desperate for any friction in her molten core. Az ran his tongue across her nipple and grazed it ever so lightly with his teeth. Elain's breath hitched and she sighed with pleasure, letting her head fall back onto the bed. Azriel continued his path downwards, swiping his tongue across her belly button and pulling at her underwear with his teeth. Elain reached down and ran a hand roughly through his hair, urging him onwards. Az reached up and tugged her underwear down, then ran a hand towards her clitoris, stroking right outside where she needed him. Elain gritted her teeth and bucked her hips, begging for what she wanted. Azriel chuckled darkly and ran his tongue right down her core. Elain gasped and tightened her grip on his hair, undulating her hips. "Keep going," she moaned. Az kissed and sucked her clit, running his hands up and down her thighs, then he pulled away and pushed about a half centimetre through her entrance. Elain groaned and bucked her hips, toes curling. Az laughed and leaned forward to kiss her at the exact same time he plunged his finger deep inside of her. Elain cried out, the sound muffled by Azriel's lips, and ground against his hand. He pumped a finger in and out of her wet core slowly adding another and another until he was practically fisting her. She moaned and ran her fingernails down his back, tugging hard on the waistband of his pants. He withdrew his fingers and slowly brought them up to his mouth, then sucked on them—on the taste of her, all the while staring right at her. Elain whimpered and pulled harder at his pants. She sat up and fumbled impatiantly with the buttons, almost pulling them off in her haste. Finally she pulled them all free and bit her lip as Azriel's full length sprang free in front of her.  
Elain reached up a hand and delicately traced the veins before lightly running a finger over the head. Azriel sighed with pleasure, leaning back against the headboard. Elain settled down more comfortably and traced her tongue across the head, slowly taking as much as she could into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, taking more in each time, until finally her gag reflex kicked in and she counldn't take anymore. Instead she focused on swirling her tongue across the sensitive head. She looked up and saw Azriel gritting his teeth, then glanced down again. She moved faster, scraping her teeth against his length lightly and pumping her hand over the few inches she couldn't fit into her mouth. Azriel reached down and thrust a hand into her hair. The intent was clear; let me do it. He bucked his hips and Elain coughed, feeling him go all the way to the back of her throat. She sucked harder while Azriel humped her face, then finally let out a squeak of surprise as he reached his climax inside her mouth. Elain swallowed as much as she was able, then climbed on top of him and clamped her mouth over his. Azriel moaned quietly and pulled away, lining himself up with Elain's entrance and moving up and down teasingly. Elain grabbed his member and pushed down, letting out a moan as his length filled her. Az flipped them over and pulled out slowly, then back in. Elain gasped and bucked her hips, which made Azriel smirk. "Faster, harder," she moaned, grinding against him.  
"Are you sure?" Az asked, raising a dark brow. Elain whimpered and nodded, desperate to feel him, all of him. Az pulled out again and slammed back in, harder than Elain had ever thought possible. He moved at an incredible speed, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. Elain let out a short gasp each time he thrust, and wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him faster. "Come on, come on, come on," she gasped, tears of pleasure wetting her eyelashes. She clamped her mouth over Az's just as she reached her climax with a scream, then rolled them over so she was on top again. She bounced on top of him and Az's eyes rolled back in pleasure, but Elain needed more. She pulled him up by his shoulders and licked down his throat. She tasted the salty tang of his sweat and let out a quiet moan, then a louder one as Azriel's large hands grabbed her breasts. He tugged and teased them, urging Elain to move faster and harder on his dick. Finally he too thrust upwards and Elain gasped as his seed filled her once more.

**Azriel's POV**

None of his former lovers had ever felt this good before, Azriel thought as he pulled out of Elain's entrance with a loud _pop_. Elain smiled at him and kissed him gently. "That felt so good," she breathed, tracing a shape on his abdomen. Az merely nodded and lay down, pulling her towards him. They slept like that for a while, until Az woke in the middle of the night and realised what it would look like if a servant entered in the morning. When Elain awoke, he was gone.


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mor feels a bit lonely when everybody else is preoccupied, so she decides to find someone to fool around with.

**Mor's POV**

Mor sighed loudly, tracing the rim of her wineglass. Everyone apart from Azriel, Elain and herself was off at the House of Wind, but Mor couldn't be bothered to go with them and the other two were... preoccupied. In the sudden silence a quiet moan cleaved the air, and Mor pricked an ear. Okay...   
She snuck upstairs, following the growing sounds of pleasure. Finally she stopped outside of Elain's door and peered through the keyhole. Azriel was naked and ploughing into Elain, making those gorgeous tits of hers bounce up and down. Mor considered her options. Pretend nothing had happened and go back downstairs? No, that would just start everything again and she would have to sit and be bored. Stand outside and pleasure herself to the sounds like a creep? Ugh, gods no. Go in and laugh at them? She wasn't that mean. Go in and join them? Maybe... She did find Elain pleasing and would definitely enjoy fucking the delicate female, but what about Azriel? Even if she didn't have feelings for him he would definitely be able to pleasure her, based on the sounds that Elain was making. She made her decision and decided that she would strip off on the landing in preperation. She waved a hand silently and her dress vanished, then she rapped loudly on the door. The sounds stopped abruptly and some hurried whispering ensued before Elain opened the door, smiling nervously. Mor could only see her head and a glimpse of her bare shoulder, but it was obvious that Elain had just had sex. Good sex, by the looks of it.  
"Mor? What are you doing here?" Elain asked. She looked down in surprise, clearly noticing that Mor was naked.  
"You and Azriel, hopefully," Mor purred in response. Elain opened the door fully. "You mean..." she asked, trailing off with a vague gesture at her naked body. Mor gave a sultry smile and nodded. "What do you say, gorgeous?" she asked. She was probably laying the charm on a bit thick, but whatever, as long as it worked. Elain looked behind her hesitantly. Azriel was sitting on the bed, clearly dumbfounded.  
"Well, we are planning on having an open relationship," Elain murmured. She seemed to make up her mind. "Come in."  
Mor closed the door behind them, chewing her lip in anticipation. Elain walked over to the bed and sat on it, glancing nervously at Azriel. "I've never done this before," she admitted, half trying to cover her breasts subconsciously.  
"No worries," Mor said cheerfully. "I have, plenty of times, and I'm sure Az has too."  
Azriel laughed quietly. "I have," he confirmed.  
Mor made her way over to the bed and sat in front of Elain. "How about we do this?" she asked. She positioned Elain a little bit away from Azriel. "I sit on him," she said, gesturing, "at the same time as I eat you out. That way we all get pleasured. Deal?"  
Azriel coughed. "Fine by me," he muttered. Elain shrugged, obviously embarrased. "Okay," she whispered. Mor crawled over and crouched right above Azriel's cock, with her head about an inch away from Elain's delicious looking pussy. She pushed down slowly on Az and moaned in pleasure, then grabbed Elain's hips and tugged her forwards. "Ready?" she asked, smirking. Elain squeaked in confirmation, and a moment later Mor was being pounded into on one end and finally getting some fun with her mouth on the other.  
Elain moaned quietly as Mor deftly swirled her tongue over her tiny, rosy clit, and she bounced up and down lightly as Mor sucked on the sensitive part that she knew females always found pleasure in. Azriel was definitely one of the better males Mor had been with and she cursed herself for not doing this before, but it was happening now and that was all that mattered. Elain wound her fingers through Mor's hair and tugged on it, using Mor's hair as a control of sorts. Mor pumped her tongue into Elain's entrance before straightening up slightly and pushing a finger in instead. She leaned back down and latched onto Elain's clit, easily sliding her finger in and out of Elain's pussy. Azriel, on the other hand, was mostly taking care of himself, enough so that he grunted a loud warning before his seed sprayed inside Mor's pussy. Mor let out a muffled laugh and used a foot to stroke Az's leg.  
She was set on tasting Elain's climax as well, though, so she added two more digits to her fingering as well. Elain gasped and bucked her hips, grinding against Mor's hand and pressing into her mouth. Mor searched for Elain's sweet spot and found it quickly enough. Right as she pressed on it with her tongue, Elain came with a loud cry. Mor chuckled and lapped up the juices, savouring every last drop. Then she sat up. All three of them were sweaty and panting, and Mor had seed dripping from her pussy.  
Elain leaned in hesitantly and pressed her mouth to Mor's clit, tasting Azriel's cum. Azriel stood up and walked forward unsteadily until he was standing above Elain and his dick was right in front of Mor's mouth. Mor smirked and grabbed it, pumping her hand up and down its length while Elain sucked and licked at her clit. Mor wrapped her mouth around Az's dick and he groaned, thrusting forward. His dick hit the back of Mor's throat, making her grateful for her nonexistant gag reflex.  
Elain hit a particularly sensitive spot and Mor moaned around Az's dick, grinding against Elain's face. Elain simply sucked on that one spot, using a finger to tease Mor's entrance, and when Mor was close enough to her climax that spots were dancing at the edge of her vision, Azriel came with a grunt inside her mouth. Instead of swallowing it she pulled away from Elain's mouth and gripped her hips, yanking Elain's pussy up to Mor's mouth. She spat some of Az's seed into Elain's pussy and then set her down, sitting on Elain's face instead. Elain sucked hungrily on Mor's clit, lapping up her juices like it was a fine wine. Azriel was about to lie down and do the same to Elain but Mor gripped his chin and pulled him in, giving him an open mouthed kiss and allowing him to taste his own seed. Azriel moaned and glanced down, guiding his dick into Elain's wet pussy. Elain gasped with pleasure but continued worshipping Mor's clit. Azriel thrust into Elain, hard, and licked up Mor's throat at the same time. She moaned and guided his head down to her breasts where he bit, sucked and tugged as though his life depended on it. Between Elain stimulating her clit and Azriel doing the same with her breasts, climaxing was inevitable. Mor cried out, squirting all over Elain's face, who sucked it up thirstily. Mor rolled off Elain's face and sat down, panting heavily.  
"That was amazing," she gasped, pushing her damp hair from her face. Azriel nodded in agreement, and Elain did the same. Then Mor left without saying another word to either of them, not wanting what had happened to become more than it was. A bit of fooling around to alleviate boredome, that was all.


	3. The Allure of Illyrians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mor gets drunk and meets someone new and interesting up in the Illyrian mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a request by amanda so shoutout to her for being the first to request something!  
> If you want to send in a request, preferably do it in as much detail as possible so it isn't just left up to my imagination.  
> Eg; Threesome with the bat boys  
> vs  
> Threesome with the bat boys, dom!Rhys and sub!Cass and Az, mostly oral with a bit of anal and mutual masturbation.  
> That way I have more to work with and it will be a better story for the person requesting it, + a bit easier for me to write ^-^

**Mor's POV**

Mor sighed and knocked back another shot. She was bored, again. In an effort to alleviate the boredom she'd agreed to coming with Cassian all the way up to the mountains but it hadn't helped at all and now she was just in another bar, looking out at the snowy landscape and trying not to fall asleep.  
She had decided against staying in the camp and had instead booked a room at a nearby inn so she dropped a few coins on the table and left the bar. She stumbled into the inn—her head finally beginning to feel a bit fuzzy from the alcohol—and immediately noticed the fantastic looking innkeeper's daughter. The female wore a lowcut, white, corseted dress that clearly showed her impressive cleavage and her fabulous figure. Mor headed over with a smile. "Hey," she purred.  
The female glanced at Mor. "Can I help you?" she asked, unimpressed. Mor bit her lip and nodded her head.  
"Come into my room in a half hour or so, I want your help. There's something wrong with the light in my room," she responded, pressing a leather purse heavy with coins into the female's hand. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously but nodded.  
Mor headed up to her room and lay down on the nondescript bed. She pulled the pants of her Illyrian flying leathers off and unbuttoned her loose white blouse, running a hand over her breasts. She used her other hand to rub up and down her core, then inserted a finger with a sigh of pleasure. She closed her eyes and curled the finger inside of her, pumping it in and out and relishing the tingling in her nether regions. With the other hand she massaged and rolled her nipple harder and harder, and she ground her hips against her hand. She inserted two more fingers and pumped them in and out quickly, bucking her hips and moaning in time with each thrust. She pictured that gorgeous female sitting on top of her face and allowing Mor to eat her out, and a moment later Mor reached her climax with a cry. She continued pleasuring herself on and off for the rest of the half hour, waiting until the female showed up.  
Eventually there was a loud rap on the door and Mor hurriedly buttoned her shirt and pulled her pants back on. "Coming," she called quickly, tugging her boot onto her foot. She hopped over to the door and nudged it open with her elbow, smiling sheepishly at the female. "What's your name?" she asked.  
The female glanced around. "Naia," she replied. "I don't see anything wrong with your lights..."  
Mor kicked the obstinate boot off and locked the door behind her. "Oh, I thought you realised that was a cover story," she replied. Naia raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked coldly. Mor smirked and walked over slowly. "I think you know what I mean, darling," she responded quietly, bringing her mouth close to Naia's ear and sucking on her earlobe.  
"What the fu—what are you doing?" Mor let out a muffled laugh and licked across Naia's jaw up to her mouth. Naia stiffened and snarled quietly, but Mor ran her hands up and down Naia's back, making sure to avoid her wings, and she soon relaxed. Mor dug her fingers into Naia's hair and pulled her in closer. She opened her mouth and licked along the seam of Naia's lips, practically begging for entrance. Naia's mouth opened insinctively and Mor chuckled against her lips. Their tongues twisted together, and Mor ran her teeth along Naia's lower lip, making her shiver and arch her back. Mor felt those generous curves pressed against her own and couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her mouth away from Naia's and pressed rough, open mouthed kisses to her jaw, neck and shoulderblades. She pushed that alluring, lowcut dress down further, exposing a breast, and she latched onto it immediatly, sucking and biting at Naia's nipple. Naia moaned and arched her back, tugging tightly on Mor's hair and squeezing her other breast with her own hand. Mor backed up blindly until she hit the edge of the bed, still sucking on Naia's breast. She flipped them around so Naia was on her back on the bed and settled into a more comfortable position.  
Naia's wings were curled together uncomfortably so Mor gave up and rolled over so Naia could be on top. Then Mor reached her hands up and squeezed those gorgeous breasts again. Naia arched her back and ground her crotch against Mor's abdomen, which made Mor smirk. Naia looked down and nimbly undid the buttons on Mor's blouse, exposing her round, firm breasts. Her nipples peaked in the sudden air and Naia leaned down and—keeping eye contact the whole time—tugged on one with her teeth. Mor moaned and writhed on the bed. "Do that again," she purred, squeezing Naia's breasts harder. Naia switched breasts and did the same to Mor's other nipple, tugging even harder and licking the small hurt to soothe it. "Just like that, baby," Mor moaned. She pushed Naia's dress down over her hips, revealing that she hadn't been wearing any underwear.  
"You were just waiting for this, weren't you, you whore," Mor grinned. She sat up and gripped Naia's hips, pushing her off the bed so only her legs were still on and her pussy was Mor's for the taking. Mor lay down more comfortably and ran her tongue over Naia's wet clit, sliding it into her entrance and pumping it in and out. Naia moaned and bucked her hips, wings flaring wide and tucking back in. Mor circled her tongue expertly around every female's sweet spot, filling Naia's vacated hole with three fingers at once. Naia gasped loudly and ground against Mor's hand, walls clenching around Mor's fingers. "Keep going," Naia moaned. Mor chuckled quietly. "I have every intention to," she mumbled, mouth muffled by Naia's delicious pussy.  
Mor pumped her fingers even faster, still circling that one spot on Naia's clit, waiting. "What are you waiting for?" gasped Naia, grinding her hips against Mor's hand in a desperate bid for release. "Why don't you beg me for release, you slut?" Mor snarled, pressing her tongue oh-so-close to where Naia wanted it.  
"Please," Naia moaned. "Please, I'm begging yoUAAAHH!" Her words ended in a scream as Mor added yet another finger to her vagina and pumped even harder, just as she latched onto her sweet spot and sucked. Naia climaxed with a shriek of pleasure, squirting her juices into Mor's mouth and drenching her fingers and bedsheets. Naia wriggled out of Mor's grip and crawled back onto the bed. She lay on her stomach, panting loudly.  
"Was that good?" Mor asked with a sultry grin.  
"Yes, gods yes," Naia moaned in response. Mor raised a hand and traced circles around Naia's shoulderblades, right by her wings.  
"Do you want more, then, slut?" Mor continued. Naia looked up, eyelids heavy with lust.  
"Yes," she repeated, licking her lips.  
Mor lay down in front of her, spreading her legs. "Then lick."  
Naia breathed in and stuck her tongue out, licking hesitantly between Mor's spread inner lips. She shuffled forwards a bit and continued, slowly gaining confidence every time Mor moaned in pleasure. "Make me climax and I'll give you exactly what you want," Mor promised, grinding her pussy against Naia's face. Naia mumbled something in reply. She reached up an hand and rubbed a finger teasingly against Mor's entrance, making Mor hiss with pleasure. Then Naia slid it in slowly, closely followed by another, then another. She pumped them in and out, curling them against the walls of Mor's vagina each time. Mor whimpered and bucked her hips, squeezing her own breasts in an effort to bring herself closer to a climax. Naia kept licking, then added another finger and started thrusting them harder. Mor panted each time Naia's palm hit her exposed ass. Her breath hitched in surprise when Naia pressed a finger against her asshole. Mor relaxed and moaned louder as the finger slid in and started pumping there too. Finally Naia hit exactly where Mor wanted her in both holes and her clit and Mor came with a scream. Naia let out a sultry laugh and crawled on top of Mor, slamming their mouths together in an open, sweaty kiss. When they disconnected a line of saliva hung between their mouths. Naia kissed Mor again to get rid of it.  
"About that promise," Mor murmured, getting up and stumbling over to the chest in the corner of the room. She pulled out a large, fake dick that she could strap onto herself and headed back over, strapping it on as she went. Naia whimpered quietly, never taking her eyes off her partner.  
"Come here," Mor ordered, climbing onto the bed and kneeling there. Naia obeyed. Mor pulled her in close, running her hands over Naia's back and going oh-so-close to touching those forbidden wings. Naia let out a quiet, high-pitched whine. Mor smirked and adjusted her stance until the strapon was lined up with Naia's entrance. "Ready?" she asked, grazing a hand over Naia's cheek. Naia nodded wordlessly.  
Mor slid in slowly, pulling out and sliding back in. The friction of the strapon ground against her clit and she let out a quiet moan as well.  
"Faster," Naia begged, digging her fingernails into Mor's back. Mor moaned, the pain turning her on. Her hips undulated and she thrust all the way into Naia's vagina, surprised at the force needed to pull out again and thrust back in. Naia moaned and flared her wings, wrapping them around herself and Mor. They were enveloped in darkness and Mor reached out a hand to touch them, pounding into Naia faster and harder. The friction increased as well and Mor arched her back, accidentally brushing her fingernails against the sensitive skin of Naia's wings. Naia gasped and bucked her hips harder.  
"Sorry," Mor gasped out, chest heaving. Naia shook her head. "Do it again," she moaned loudly. Mor pulled out and flipped Naia over, gripping her hips and pulling them up. Naia curled her legs around Mor's hips and rested her chest, head and arms against the bed, leaving her gorgeous ass sticking up in the air. Mor slid the strapon back in and started humping her lover hard enough that her ass bounced with every thrust, as well as running her hands over those silky smooth, sensitive wings. Naia came with a scream, arching her back and writhing around. Mor laughed, sliding out and unstrapping the strapon.  
"Well?" she asked, pushing sweat-damp hair from Naia's face. Naia gripped Mor's chin and kissed her, their lips slotting perfectly together and arms running up and down and exploring eachothers bodies. Mor pulled away and stared into Naia's hazel eyes.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow," she said quietly. Naia smiled sadly. "I know. Will you be back?"  
Mor smirked. "Knowing my brothers, yes. Will you keep a place in your heart empty for me until we meet again?"  
Naia laughed and nodded. "If you do the same for me, Morrigan."  
They lay back down on the bed, a tangle of limbs and hair and wings. And then they kissed through the night—soft, loving, gentle kisses to combat the frantic, aroused ones before. Eventually the females fell asleep like that, arms wrapped around each other's backs and legs twined together. Naia's wings rested gently over Mor's side until Mor woke up in the morning and got ready to leave. Before she left the room she padded over to the bed and looked down at her sleeping lover, then stroked her cheek lightly and slipped away.


	4. Lunch Date with Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Feysand fluff for wholesomeness :)  
> (And then something more, obviously, this is ACoTaR smut for a reason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy everyone's favourite mated pair being sweet together, followed by everyone's favourite mated pair being a bit less sweet.

**Feyre's POV**

I smiled at my mate over my steaming cup of herbal tea. We hadn't had time to ourselves for a while now, so I was glad that we could have this lunchtime together. Rhysand grinned back at me and continued talking about the plans for our new house. Honestly, I couldn't wait until we finally had a place to ourselves, especially since that awkward evening when Rhys and I accidentally walked in on Az and Elain full on sticking their tongues down each others throats. I shuddered at the thought and Rhys stopped talking, concern flaring in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
I laughed. "Ugh, nothing. You don't want to know." Obsidian claws tapped against my shields of adamant and I begrudgingly let him into my mind. Rhys recoiled immediately when he saw what I was thinking about. "Feyre, I had just about managed to block that awful evening from my mind," he groaned, rubbing his eyes dramatically with his palms.  
I snorted. "Then stop being such a curious bastard then, hmm?" Rhys curled his lip at me. "That's rich, coming from you."  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "I love you too, darling." Rhys nodded in agreement and sipped his... whatever was in his cup, I didn't want to ask.  
"Want to know what I'm thinking?" he asked, raising a dark brow. I winced. "Do I?"  
Rhys smirked. "Oh I assure you, Feyre darling, this is worth watching. I sent my mind down the mating bond and immediately rolled my eyes. Of course.

* * *

_I was laying chained on our bed with a gag in my mouth, dressed in nothing but scraps of turquise lace that barely covered my breasts and nether regions. I—Rhys, I mean—prowled towards me and I heard a dark chuckle. The me on the bed bit her lip and curled her toes, eyes trained solely on..._

* * *

"You pervert!" I squealed, throwing a cushion from behind me at my mate.  
"What?" Rhys laughed, catching it and tossing it back. "It was your idea in the first place!"  
I wrinkled my nose. "And?" Rhys let out a long suffering sigh. "You know I love you, darling, but sometimes I start doubting my sanity for that exact reason."  
I scoffed, pretending to be insulted, then mimicked Tamlin. "You're the one who stole me away in the night, Rhysand," I growled, then grinned at him. Rhys let out a surprised laugh that reminded me just why I fell in love with him in the first place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day Rhys was off in a meeting with the owners of the Palaces, so I figured that I would surprise him. I flew down to my favourite lingerie shop and browsed for a little while before finding the perfect set. The shop owner tried giving it to me for free 'as a gift for me and the High Lord', but I refused graciously and payed almost double without her realising it. Then I flew up to the House of Wind. I messed up the landing badly so I was glad that nobody was around to see it, at least.  
I sent a quick _at the House, meet me up here when you're done_ , down the mating bond, got everything prepared and waited.

**Rhysand's POV**

I had never flown as fast as I did today, up to the House to see what my mate had in store. Feyre had obviously lit some candles because the delicious scents of citrus and vanilla wound off into the corridor. I followed them all the way to Feyre's old bedroom the first few monthly visits, then took a deep breath and opened the door.  
What I saw next almost made me faint. I closed the door silently and prowled towards the door where Feyre lay. She had obviously gone all out for this as she was wearing a new lacy thong in dark purple with a matching, barely there brassiere, a thin black garter belt that accentuated the curves of her hips, her slim waist and her sensuous legs. She was barefoot but had painted her toenails a similar shade to her underwear, and a sheer, silky looking negligee in a slightly lighter shade of purple to top it all off. Feyre sat up straighter and swallowed, grey-blue eyes never leaving my face as she slipped a hand under her thong. "Care to join me?" she whispered, beckoning with her free hand. She traced a finger lightly across the slopes of her hip and ran it over her waist. I watched in silence as her skin pebbled under the featherlight touch.  
"It's a shame you bought such lovely things," I responded simply. "You know I'm going to have to rip them to shreds, don't you?" Feyre bit her lip, full breasts heaving with anticipation. I kicked off my boots and crawled towards her, stretching out and flaring my wings wide.  
"I wouldn't rip them just yet," she breathed. "It took me so long to find a set that matched your eye colour." She lifted a hand gently and traced along my wing, leaving me a quivering, horny mess in her wake. Then she gripped my chin and pulled me forward, kissing me fiercly. I groaned, settling in between her legs and grinding against that sinful, sinful thong. She whimpered against my lip, twining our tongues together. I settled over her and ran my hands over her shoulders, pulling the straps of the brassiere over her shoulders and sliding it down to rest on her hips, exposing her breasts to the cool night air. Her nipples peaked and hardened, and I tore my lips from hers and made my way down, peppering her cheek, jaw, neck, shoulder and the top of her left breast as I did so. I tugged on her left nipple with my teeth at the same time as I lifted my hand and rolled her right nipple between my thumb and finger, making her arch her back and sigh in pleasure. I flicked her nipple and quickly switched over, licking and sucking her right one while pinching and rolling her left. Feyre moaned, rubbing her thighs together in a desperate bid for friction.  
I chuckled darkly and continued my path downwards, admiring how flattering that black garter belt was as I did so. I slid my hands under her thong and half pulled it down, then pulled it back up and rubbed her dripping core through her underwear. She writhed beneath me, moaning my name.  
"What do you want, Feyre?" I asked, pressing my nose into her thong and breathing in deeply, almost tasting that delicious scent of hers.  
"You, pounding into my ass from behind," she gasped out, bucking her hips and running her fingers through my hair.  
I chuckled. "Whatever you want, mate."  
I flipped her over and finally pulled that thong down, unclasping her brassiere and garter belt as I did so. I rather liked the negligee so it stayed on, but otherwise she was completely naked. Feyre glanced over her shoulder. "Am I mistaken, mate, or are those clothes I see?" she asked with a sultry smile. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but ravaging my ass while fingering my pussy until I can't think straight doesn't usually involve a suit, no matter how flattering."  
I snorted and waved a hand, my clothes vanishing and landing in a pile in the corner of the room.  
"Ready?" I asked her.  
"Ready," she replied, voice cracking a bit. I positioned my length with her dripping core and slid it in carefully, then back out so it would have enough lubricant that it wouldn't damage her cute little ass. I lined it up with said cute little ass and pressed, waiting for her inner muscle to relax enough for me to slide into her.

**Feyre's POV**

I heard Rhys grunt in pleasure as he slid into my tight anal cavity and I sighed with pleasure. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, waiting until I loosened up a bit. At the same time he reached down and inserted two fingers into my soaked core, making me roll my hips against his hand with pleasure. Rhys picked up speed with both his hand and hips, pumping his fingers while thrusting into my ass.  
"Fuck, Feyre," he moaned, using his free hand to grip and knead my asscheek. He curled the two fingers he was pumping into me in a 'come-hither' motion, reducing me to a soaked, mewling mess. He started really pounding into my ass, hitting right where I wanted him with every thrust. "Harder, Rhys," I gasped out, breasts bouncing every time his hips slammed home. Rhys pulled his fingers out of my entrance and gripped my hips with both hands, holding me steady as he slammed into me harder and harder. I started crying out with pain and pleasure as his balls started slapping against my clitoris with every thrust. "Keep going!" I screamed, burying my hands in the bedsheets. Spots swam in front of my vision and I started to feel dizzy. "Rhys!" I screamed, climaxing and squirting all over the bedsheets. Rhys kept slamming into me, using both his hips and pulling me against him each time. Finally he shouted my name, spilling his seed deep inside my bowels and filling my anal cavity.  
"Mmm," I moaned as he slid out of me. I collapsed immediately, my chest heaving. "We should do this more often."  
Rhys chuckled breathlessly beside me. "We should."  
I turned towards him, utterly taken aback by how gorgeous he looked with his hair damp with sweat, lips parted, cheeks flushed and violet eyes shining brightly.  
"I love you," I murmured, pressing my lips to his broad cheekbone.  
"As do I," he responded, gripping my hand and pressing a kiss to my knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want to see that little snippet of a sex scene right at the beginning get its own chapter, BDSM!Feysand is a theory I would like to explore a little more!


	5. High Lord of Damn, that feels good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mor/Azriel/Helion/Cassian foursome :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by silent_scythe_47, thank you for that!

**Helion's POV**

I sat by the balcony in my palace, half-skimming the documents in front of me. They looked important but I couldn't be sure, so distracted was I by those fabulous members of Rhysand and Feyre's court that had come to visit. I recalled my last encounter with their Third, the Morrigan, with a small smile. I figured that I'd go try to find her and maybe finish what we started, preferably with those two gorgeous Illyrian males as well. Cassian and Azriel, I'd been hounding after them for centuries but they just wouldn't yield. I reckoned that if I could get Mor again, she might be able to convince at least Azriel, who was very clearly still pining after her. And I figured that after that it would be easy to convince Cassian.  
I snapped my fingers to turn on a rosy glow that illuminated my skin and always seemed to make taking males and females to bed so much easier. It might have something to do with it illuminating my rugged good looks, or it was able to wash over their brain and cast it in the same rosy glow. I didn't know and probably wouldn't ever be able to find out.  
Mor was sitting in one of my vast libraries, curled up in a chair with a blanket over her lap and flushed cheeks. I cast a furtive glance at the book she was reading, and of course it was the dirtiest one in any of my libraries. I'm not sure how she found it so quickly but by the smell of it, she was very much turned on.  
I sauntered over to her and braced my arms on her chair. "Morrigan, how are you?" I asked silkily. She looked up and smirked. "Perfectly fine, thank you, High Lord."  
I thought about how to invite her to bed. Last time she had been the one to ask me but I wasn't sure if she was more of a flirter or a bit more down to business. She looked back down at her book, then raised an eyebrow when I still hadn't moved.  
"Trying to get up the courage to ask if I want to fuck you again, are we?" she asked with a sultry laugh. I blinked. Of course those slippery little powers of truth she had were able to figure it out.  
"Hypothetically speaking, if that's what I was doing..." I responded, "what would your answer be?"  
The corner of Mor's full, red lips curled upwards. "You, me, your bedroom after dinner."  
I clicked my tongue. "About that, what do you say we invite Azriel and Cassian along as well?" Mor tilted her head, clearly intrigued. "I'll ask them. We'll be waiting," she replied simply.  
I nodded and straightened up. "See you later, Morrigan." I bowed deeply at the waist and strode off, smiling.

**Azriel's POV**

He spread his wings slightly, angling them towards the wind and was about to take off when Mor cleared her throat.  
"Az, are you doing anything after dinner tonight?" she asked. Before he could answer she strode forward and stood beside him, running her hands over his shoulder, chest and stomach.  
"Me and Helion were planning... an encounter in his bedroom later. We were wondering if you wanted to join in. We're asking Cassian as well."  
Her hand crept lower, stroking along his inner thigh and making his brain fuzzy. "I—"  
Mor smirked and rubbed her hip up against his briefly. "Think about it," she breathed.  
Fuck.

**Cassian's POV**

"Sure," I said simply when Mor asked. "What time?"  
Mor snorted. "After dinner, see you there."

**Helion's POV**

Dinner was... bland, to say the least. I could barely taste it and was distracted the whole time. Finally I stood up and bade a short goodbye to Rhysand and Feyre. I strode off towards my bedroom and waited, pacing, until someone knocked. I opened it and saw Mor leaning seductively againt the doorframe in a skimpy, sheer, lacy slip that barely covered her round ass. She was... well endowed in the breasts department as well and she was threatening to spill out of that slip. I could see the small bumps of her nipples beneath the lace. She sauntered in and spun around, raising an eyebrow in an impressed fashion. "I like that," she purred, gesturing towards my chest of sex toys that I'd been collecting for... a while.  
I smirked. "I truly am glad, Morrigan." She walked over to the bed and sat on it, spreading her legs just enough that I could see she wasn't wearing any underwear. I felt my cock growing hard already. The door was still open so I easily saw Azriel and Cassian walking down the hallway, both still fully clothed with their wings tucked in behind their backs. Azriel was winding shadows through his fingers the entire time, but Cassian was walking with loose, confident strides. Cassian saw me leaning against my open door and grinned, perfect white teeth almost blinding me.  
"Good evening, High Lord." Cassian strode in and tossed his jacket into a corner, revealing a loose black shirt that was only half buttoned and showed glimpses of his muscular, tattooed chest. Azriel cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hi," he muttered. I crooked a finger and opened the door wider. "Welcome."  
The two Illyrians sat over on the bed next to Mor, Azriel sitting as close as he could get without it becoming sexual. I had a feeling that he'd been doing so a long time. I sat down next to Cassian, who spread his legs wider and slung an arm around my shoulders. Finally, Mor cracked the horrible silence with a laugh.  
"Well, this is awkward. Are we fucking or not?"  
She concentrated and snapped her fingers, and time seemed to speed up around us. Somehow we were suddenly naked and in various sexual positions, and even with all my knowledge I had no idea how she did it. Mor snapped her fingers again and I found myself positioning my cock against her pussy, while Azriel was kneeling on top of her face and moaning as she swirled her tongue around his dick. I glanced around for Cassian and almost jumped as I felt two well-practiced fingers pressing against my asshole. Instead I focused on Mor, ignoring Cassian's dark chuckle.  
"Ready, High Lord?" he asked. I grunted breathily in response and slowly slid into Mor's dripping core. I thought I remembered how she had felt but this was ten times better than anything I'd felt before. She let out a small squeak of pleasure and bucked her hips, urging me go deeper. I bit my lip and settled against her thighs, pressing into Cassian's hand and sinful fingers. I knew that Azriel was somewhere there as well but now my senses were narrowed down to the feeling of thrusting into Mor's wet pussy and Cassian's broad fingers pumping into me and circling the bundle of nerves around my asshole. I twitched as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and Mor shrieked, arching her back and bucking her hips.  
"Right there!" she moaned, grinding against my cock. "Harder!"  
I hissed in pleasure and gripped her hips, grinding against Cassian's hand at the same time. I thrust into her harder and harder, aiming to hit that one spot that turned her into a soaking, quivering mess in my arms. Mor moaned louder each time I thrust.  
"Come on," I groaned, then shivered as Cassian removed his fingers from my ass and traced my neck and back. "Time I got a little pleasure, don't you think?" he murmured against my neck. I felt him position his cock against my asshole, now sufficiently warm and stretched. My breath hitched and I slowed my thrusting into Mor in anticipation.  
"Asshole," she gasped around Azriel's cock, trembling beneath me. Cassian thrust up into my ass and I arched my back, bucking my hips involuntarily. Mor cried out and Azriel did the same, but my vision was blurring and I came with a yell. Cassian laughed and pulled out of me, rolling over and crawling towards my cock. I withdrew from Mor, who whimpered in disappointment, and knelt before Cassian's face.  
He grinned and took me in one hand, pumping up and down my length a few times before slowly sliding his mouth onto me. I groaned in pleasure as his tongue swilled around the tip of my cock, swallowing the remainder of my seed. Mor appeared behind me and ran her hands along my chest before standing up and bracing one leg on my shoulder in some awkward move that brought her soaked clit right in front of my mouth. I felt Azriel's presence to the left of me as well and I sought around for his cock, determined to give him some pleasure as well. My fingers wrapped around him and I looked away from Mor's clit in surprise. He was a lot bigger than I'd thought, and I was honestly surprised that Mor had taken him so easily.  
Cassian grazing my shaft with his teeth brought me back to reality and I bucked my hips against his mouth, sighing with pleasure. I started pumping my hand along Azriel's cock, my hand sliding easily along it. At the same time, I pulled Mor closer to me with my other hand and pressed my mouth against her clit, swirling around the bundle of nerves at the very tip and sucking gently. Mor gasped quietly, fingers sliding into my hair and curling against my scalp.  
I thrust harder into Cassian's mouth, squeezing my eyes shut and rolling my hips against him. Azriel groaned as I ran a finger across the tip of his dick, then squeezed his shaft and pumped harder. I was practically pounding into Cassian's throat at this point, but he had an impressive gag reflex and was yet to choke. I knew it was over, though, when Cassian brought a hand up and began to fondle my balls. I ran my hand along Azriel, scratching the sensitive skin underneath lightly and running my thumb over his tip. I felt my balls tighten at the same time Azriel tensed, and he came with a loud groan, long ropes of seed spurting out and hitting my neck, shoulder and chest. Mor moaned at the sight and ground her hips against my face, pushing my tongue towards the ball of nerves at the top. She shrieked and arched her back, copious amounts of liquid with a slightly sweet aftertaste squirting into my mouth. That was the final straw for me, with Cassian sucking and fondling me, Azriel still bucking his hips against my hand and Mor's juices dripping down my chin. I came for the second time, pumping my seed down Cassian's throat. He chuckled against my cock that was rapidly growing harder again. Mor climbed away from my face, lying down on the bed. "Round two tomorrow?" she asked sleepily.  
The Illyrians murmured in agreement, each pulling away from me. I lay down next to Mor and before I knew it I was awoken by the gasp of my servant who had come in to clean the room, no doubt. He raced out in embarrasment, and I made a mental note to either fire him or fuck him, I wasn't sure which.


End file.
